Is that what you wanted?
by LollyRabbit
Summary: Momo wants Toshiro to take a break. Toshiro wants to continue with his paper work. How will Momo try and get Toshiro out of the office with her and how will Toshiro try and get Momo out of the office? HitsuHina R&R


**A/N: **Bonjour! This HitsuHina one-shot was created out of my obsession with this pairing and I had to write once this idea had come to mind. I'd like to thank my bestfriend on fanfic Shnizel for giving me motivation to type and upload faster :3  
>If you liked this one, stay tuned for my next HitsuHina oneshot, which will be an AU.<br>This is my first attempt at third-person past tense. Usually I do first-person present tense but lately I've been thinking in third person past tense...so yeah...yup, i know that's not normal...  
>Reviews are really appreciated! I love reviews to bits and criticism is gladly accepted and so are compliments :3<br>I hope every single one of you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya sighed and propped his chin up on an upturned palm, glaring at the closed door of his office. Matsumoto had been out for two hours. Did it really take two hours to deliver a stack of paper work to squad eleven's head quarters?<br>Then again, it was squad eleven. All the female members of that barbaric squad looked like males, with the exception of the lieutenant, so he supposed it wasn't odd that the men there were trying to keep her there for as long as possible. Also, Matsumoto loved attention and skiving off work so he shouldn't have expected her to be back within at least an hour.

While the busty blonde was probably out getting drunk with the shinigami of squad eleven, he was stuck in his office with stacks and stacks of paper work piled upon his desk.  
>He wished he could be as careless as his lieutenant and just walk away from the infinite sheets of paper but he wasn't like her. Besides, he had ten times as much responsibility as her so the work would be a lot lighter on her shoulders, if work was on her shoulders at all.<p>

He tipped his head back slightly, just looking at all that paper work was beginning to give him a headache. He needed his lieutenant there! Even though she slacked off most of the time, she was fast at filling in the paper work because she did the bare minimum that you had to fill in. The white haired captain had not yet mastered the art of being a lazy-ass so he had no idea what the bare minimum was.  
>How far away was the squad eleven barracks? It was quite close, so maybe if he shouted 'Matsumoto!' loud enough she would hear.<br>Then again, she'd just pretend she didn't hear, like she always did.

There was a knock on the door and he sat up attentively.  
>Hopefully that would be his lieutenant, who came back to help him with the paper work.<br>Wait, this was Matsumoto he was thinking about.  
>As if she'd come back to help.<br>Or maybe it would one of Captain Yamamoto's messengers, to tell him that since he had to go on a three day mission all of his paper work would be transferred to the squad eleven head quarters.  
>He liked that idea. Then he'd leave Matsumoto behind on the mission and tell her that she was to temporarily join the eleventh squad as their secretary since she liked being there so much.<br>The thought of his lieutenant rushing around trying to organize their huge pile of paper work was incredibly amusing to him.

"Come in." He said, eying the door hopefully.  
>Unfortunately it wasn't his lieutenant or one of Captain Yamamoto's messengers. Although, he couldn't say he wasn't pleased.<br>"Shiro-chan, let's have a lunch break. Captain Utitake gave me candy to share with you."  
>Momo Hinamori bounced into his office clutching a bag of sweets to her chest, pony tail swinging from side to side and an excited smile planted on her lips.<br>He noticed she wasn't wearing her hair in her trademark bun and she looked a lot more care-free than she usually did. She only did that when she had a day off.

As happy as he was to see his childhood friend, what he wasn't happy about was the fact that she was incredibly distracting. Whenever she was in the room, he couldn't work properly at all because at the corner of his eye he'd always be taking note of every blink, movement and breath.  
>He had become so over-protective of her, his instinct to make sure she was safe meant he couldn't concentrate on anything else.<p>

This was not a good habit because lately Matsumoto had been inviting Momo into his office more often. The two would sit at Matsumoto's desk and scoff down sandwiches; spilling bread crumbs on un-finished paper work while watching him work his ass off to keep on top of the work.  
>When Toshiro had attempted to ask Matsumoto to stop inviting Momo into the office while he was working she had responded by making kissy faces at him and saying:<br>"What's the matter? Can't concentrate on ya paper-work while your precious Bedwetter is in the room?"

Of course it was true. But she made it sound like he liked Momo or something.  
>Ha! That's funny. As if he'd like the Bedwetter.<p>

Anyway, putting those thoughts out of his mind, Hitsugaya had to concentrate on convincing Momo to leave. He had tonnes of work to do and she needed to leave so he get at least make a start. He had no time to have a lunch break and even if he did plan on having a lunch break, he certainly wouldn't be eating sweets for lunch. That was what immature children did, and Hitsugaya was not a child.  
>How was he going to tell her to leave? The girl was quite sensitive, he should probably do it politely.<br>Wait...since when was he polite to Momo?  
>"Hinamori, I don't have time. Leave my office now." He ordered her harshly, flicking turquoise eyes back to a file in front of him.<p>

The raven haired girl pouted. Since when had her adorable white-haired friend become so cold?  
>She crossed her arms sulkily, glaring at Toshiro who seemed to be completely ignoring her.<br>"Why not?" She complained and Hitsugaya rubbed his temples.  
>It was hard not to be aware of her. Her lively aura was filling up the whole room and he couldn't think properly about his work. It made it impossible to ignore her.<br>"Because I'm busy." He answered bluntly, gesturing to the stacks of paperwork on his desk.

Momo tilted her head sideways, as if she didn't understand that someone could be busy when she was completely free of paper work for the day.  
>"You can take a break though." She pointed out, strolling over to his desk, sliding a heap of files out of the way so she could sit on his desk.<br>She dumped the bag of candy, write where he was working.  
>"Momo, I told you I'm busy." He grumbled under his breath, elbowing the plastic bag of sweets out of the way and staring at the sheet of paper laid out in front of him. He found it even more difficult to concentrate with her RIGHT there. He could smell her peach shampoo; he could hear her evenly breathing. It was suffocating.<p>

"I'm not leaving until you eat this bag of candy with me." The raven haired girl declared stubbornly, scooping the bag upon her lap.

"Go away." He commanded, getting slightly irritated.  
>Momo sniffed, her feelings slightly hurt by his harshness.<br>Did he find her annoying now? Oh well. She didn't care; he was going to eat the candy with her even if she had to stuff the bag down his throat and force him to enjoy it.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo whined, tugging at his sleeve causing Toshiro to scribble across the sheet of paper.  
>Hitsugaya glared at the girl.<br>"Look what you made me do!"  
>Momo huffed.<br>"You were the one holding the pen!"

"Whatever! I'll just fill out another form!" The white haired captain barked as he scrunched the piece of paper into a ball and tossed it into the waste basket.

Momo exhaled. Complaining wasn't working. Why did he have to be such a workaholic? He never had fun with her anymore like they did when they were kids. What happened to the kid that used to steal peaches for her from the next door neighbour's tree? All he thought about now, was work. Boring work. And now he was ignoring her completely because of it.  
>No way was she letting him prioritise work over a lunch break.<p>

Momo slid off the desk and placed her hands flat onto the desk.  
>She leaned forward towards her child hood friend, moving close to his face.<br>"Shiro-chan." She said to draw his attention. Toshiro tilted his head up, prepared to impatiently ask her to get out of his office only to have his nose brush with hers.  
>It gave him such a fright, he almost jumped right out of his seat.<br>"What the hell, Momo?" He managed to utter as the girl pressed her nose to his and narrowed chocolate brown eyes at him.  
>"Hurry up and eat the candy with me." She commanded, thrusting the bag of candy into his chest, keeping eye contact with him.<p>

Toshiro scowled. Damn, this was the tactic she used to use when they were kids to convince him to give her his dessert.  
>And it always worked, somehow. Proximity always made him feel slightly on the edge and Momo learnt that when they were kids.<br>Hitsugaya folded his arms across his chest after pushing the bag of sweets back to Momo.  
>He wasn't a kid anymore, he wouldn't fall for that one.<br>"I already told you bed wetter, I'm busy, I'm not having a break to eat candy with you!" He exclaimed and Momo frowned.

"It's so unfair, you haven't eaten lunch with me for weeks! And on top of that, you glare at me whenever I come into office! We used to be friends, we used to be close!" The raven haired girl ranted and Toshiro rolled his eyes.  
>"Will you shut-up?" He snapped and Momo pounded a palm onto his desk, sending a few sheets of paper sailing into the air.<br>"No! I won't shut-up or leave until I get what I want!" The girl shouted stubbornly.  
>A hand reached out, grabbing onto her chin and jerking her forward suddenly.<br>Toshiro's mouth crashed onto hers and their lips melted together for a good three seconds until he pulled away and released her chin.  
>Momo stumbled backwards, chocolate brown eyes wide in shock and hands clamped over her mouth.<p>

Toshiro stared at her blankly, tapping his pen against his desk.  
>"Since you've shut-up now, I'm assuming that's what you wanted."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You like? I hope so!  
>Please review! Give me advice, tell me what you liked etc.<br>:) Thanks for reading


End file.
